One Step, Two Step
by WinterVines
Summary: Small moments are what count. Sentence fic. One-shot. HitsuHina


It's not SotS I know, but that's in the workshop. Just something to get my brain working correctly. A different pairing. Huh. Imagine that. Want to comment? Just press the shiny button on the bottom.

Disclaimer: I am a poor college student. Enough said.

**

* * *

**

**One Step, Two Step**

**

* * *

**

**Apple**

He didn't care what she wanted him to do because he wasn't eating that repulsive red fruit she held out to him, even if Granny said it would make him grow if he did.

**Broken**

He watched Momo shatter after Aizen's betrayal, and he wondered if they would ever be able to repair trench that had been dug between them on accident, knowing it was something he never wanted to see her go through again.

**Casanova**

Toshiro wasn't a Casanova like Shunsui or Jushiro used to be, but Momo still found herself slightly jealous of all the female attention he seemed to gather wherever he went.

**Deception**

He bristled at the thought of what others were telling him to do to save their failing relationship over this whole traitor business, knowing that no matter how painful it was, he wasn't going to lie to her.

**Everlasting**

Toshiro looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, remembering her promise of forever, and wondered what forever was to souls that lived far longer than any other thing should.

**Flair**

Despite his exterior look, he was actually quite proud that Momo found a skill in which she excelled at so naturally, so he always took a minute of peace to just watch her silently.

**Gad**

He watched Momo's rosy cheeks from their snowball fight and decided that he definitely had a good time, and not only because of the weather.

**Habanera**

At first he thought going to a club in the world of the living with the rest was a terrible idea, but watching Momo move to the dramatic beat of the music playing had him thinking that it wasn't just the hot peppers they had dared him to eat earlier that was making him feel slightly warm.

**Indecision **

Momo found herself at a dilemma when she wasn't sure who to believe, but then she remembered, Toshiro never lied to her right?

**Journey**

Whenever they held hands, Toshiro was reminded that their road was a rocky one, and despite that, he was willing to try and make it work.

**Kaiser**

Momo had changed a lot he realized, as they stood side by side on the battlefield, prepared to fight, staring down the last man that need to go down, and the biggest threat to all of them.

**Labor**

She didn't care if others had labeled her with not-so-nice things, she was prepared to work hard to prove to others that she could change her ways and that she wasn't the same blind lieutenant she used to be, especially to Toshiro.

**Madness**

He didn't know what this noisy and flashy contraption was at this 'arcade' place that Momo had dragged him to in the world of the living, but he did know that he wasn't getting on it no matter how she begged, especially if it required dancing.

**Nabob**

He didn't think he was anything real special, but the way she seemed to hold him and his opinion in the highest regard made him think it over sometimes.

**Opportunity**

He laughed with his eyes and gave her a smirk when he heard her exclaim with her cheeks all red, "What do you mean mistletoe was the perfect opportunity, Toshiro!?"

**Promise**

When she asked him "What do you do when the world is falling down around you?" he had no answer for her, so instead, he grabbed her hand in his own, a silent promise that he would always be there for her.

**Quaint**

Momo always loved how one moment he could be harsh and stoic, and the next he was the most gentlemanly person in the world.

**Rain**

She always enjoyed watching the weather under the overhang of the division office, and it was even better when she was curled up in a shared blanket with her childhood friend.

**Surprise**

"Don't look at me like that, you had watermelon on your cheek."

**Truth**

"It's because I love you, and I don't care if you don't feel the same way because if I didn't say anything I was going to go craz-mmph!"

**Ubiquitous **

He tried to ignore the feelings when he first encountered them, but over time as she began to appear everywhere around him, he knew it was time to make his move.

**Vigilant **

He knew that she didn't understand why he watched her sleep, but after seeing her vulnerable form cringing and shaking from one of the many nightmares the plagued her, he vowed that he would protect her from anything, real or not.

**Wave**

She didn't know exactly what she was thinking when she kissed him, but she did know that every emotion she ever felt seemed to hit her in one giant wave as she did so and was sure that he could feel it too, by the way he was responding.

**Xanadu**

He wouldn't disagree with her that this was a definitely a beautiful place, with the rolling hills and gentle breeze, but he would argue that it was only this beautiful because she was standing next to him, complimenting nature in the most breathtaking way.

**Yabber**

There were times when he couldn't understand a word she was saying to him, so lucky for him that kissing her was the easiest off button he could find.

**Zeal**

He didn't really think it that big of a deal, but he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face from the excitement she showed when he suggested they spend an afternoon in the sand, despite his dislike for warm weather.

-Fin


End file.
